


Suit

by old_shizuumi151 (shizuumi151)



Series: Bedroom Shenanigans [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Haru, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Suit Kink, Suits, Top!Rin, but hey it's rinharu smut nonetheless, not really dom or sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuumi151/pseuds/old_shizuumi151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru needs Rin's advice with a suit he bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit

Rin double-checked whether he had gotten everything from the store with a glance, scanning the plastic before he gave a nod of satisfaction. He continued walking along for Haru’s house, beginning to amble up the steps as he whistled the rest of the way up.

He was in a happy and (not to mention) active relationship with Haru for some time now. It was the holidays, so lately it had been like he was living with Haru. He was like the best husband ever, doing chores and cooking the best meat (and his mackerel, damn it all, _was_ pretty tasty, even if they had it literally _everyday_ ). And spending time with Haru swimming, doing homework, going out together, and _especially_ waking up beside him made him laughably content with the love he had for him.

And the sex was _great_. At first, they _did_ have to compete for top every time; they wouldn’t let each other off on any aspect of their rivalry. But then they ended up too tired to actually do anything, so they agreed to go with the flow in the end. It didn’t really stop them from complaining, but they always balanced it out. A turn in the bath, then a turn in the bed. The corridor. Kitchen. Living room. But mostly the bed.

It was ridiculous arrangements like that that made Rin smile dumbly as he walked up to the Nanase household sign. He was a little tired right now, but maybe if Haru was feeling a bit frisky they could do it again today…

“ _I’m home~!_ ”

Rin eyes teared up in a yawn as he slid the door behind him shut, peeling off his shoes at the front step as the bag rustled at his wrist.

“You got the groceries?”

“Yup!” Rin called out to Haru’s echo from upstairs in his room, shrugging his hoodie off his black tank top, “Got all your mackerel and everything!”

“That’s good.”

“Why couldn’t you go get it?” he asked up to the stairs, beelining for the kitchen to put away the food.

“I was busy.”

“Busy?” he yelled out while stocking the pantry, his ears perking up. “Busy with what?”

“…Something.”

“Lovin’ your detail there,” Rin almost scoffed, opening the fridge to tuck away the mackerel, “Anything I can help with?”

“…Yeah,” Haru said after a while, just in time as Rin tossed the empty plastic bag in the bin. “Come up here.”

“Alright~” Rin singsonged, humming tunelessly as he made his way over and hopped up the steps. “This is kinda exciting, you being busy with something.” His tone was almost impressed, and he smirked at the sound of a huff coming from Haru’s bedroom.

“Wait outside.” his voice muffled through the door, and Rin could _hear_ the pout as he did as he was told.

“Fine,” he clicked his tongue, resting his head against the doorframe to stare at the knob. He couldn’t make out what the sounds behind the door were save for some dull swishes of fabric. “…Don’t tell me you’re gonna give me a _surprise_ , Haru.” he guessed with mock surprise, sniggering when he heard his annoyed grunt seep through the door.

“Can’t you be quiet a moment?”

“I know you like the sound of my voice,” he teased, disappointed that Haru couldn’t see the smile tugging his lips. He relented after hearing a soft sigh, closing his eyes with some fatigue. He dimly wondered what Haru was up to, thinking about how his voice wasn’t usually as wavering as that. Though he only needed to wait a few more seconds before the door clicked open. “Alright,” Rin stood up, sliding his eyes open, “Now what is it you need…help…with…”

Rin completely stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wider and wider with each passing breath, staring at the hottest, clean-cut, pinstripe suit he could have _ever_ imagined Haru to possess.

The silken fabric was a deep grey, each angle was crisp and outlined Haru’s lithe, strong figure perfectly. The suit trousers had a single crease down each leg, freshly pressed and unfolded and Rin had never before thought Haru’s legs could look so _good_ with just some trousers. His neck craned up slowly, drinking in the sight of every inch of Haru’s body that just screamed of a heady sexiness with that tailored suit. The hem started just below the buckle, and it was tucked in _just_ right at Haru’s waist, making a perfect curve up to the shoulderpads, the added sharpness making his frame the perfect touch broader. The dress shirt underneath was a clean white, the tie a rich cobalt blue, pushing up the collar so it just stopped at the hint of his milk-white collarbone. His breath hitched when Haru brought his hand up, dipping a finger into the noose of the collar and pulling it out, making the swallow of his Adam’s apple all the more prominent. His eyes finally reached Haru’s face, and his mouth parted in an exhale at the blush peppered across Haru’s cheeks, his eyes glimmering blue and downcast, trying to be hidden under the sweep of black hair as he coughed through a small swallow. Then, Rin backtracked a moment, wrapping his head around the notion, the _fact_ that _Haru_ …

Was wearing. A _suit_.

“ _Haru_ …”

His name was more sigh than sound on Rin’s parted lips, and he swallowed to compose himself as Haru nearly squirmed under his gaze.

“I have to go to this award ceremony…for my father,” he tried to explain, his tone subdued as he glanced at Rin almost worriedly, “I bought this a while ago…and…you can tell me if it looks good.” he finished, his voice shying away into his usual quiet, but this time filled with sheepishness. His palm trailed down the front of his lapel out of nerves, and he bit the inside of his cheek at seeing Rin tense. Though he wasn’t usually nervous about these things, Haru had been waiting for his reaction out of seeing him dressing sharp, and a rare anxiety was gnawing at his insides. He chanced looking up at Rin’s face one more time, to find him…

Looking bored, hands pocketed, and regarding his outfit almost lazily.

“…Rin?”

“Well shit,” his shoulders shook once with a snort, and Haru’s brow knitted in nothing short of confusion when Rin gave him another once-over, “We have work to do.”

Haru almost started to speak as Rin shoved him back into his room, his frown morphing into open-mouthed surprise as Rin’s hand was flat against his chest.

“Oi…!” Haru started again, gaining his footing back as he searched over Rin’s shoulder, watching him shut the door behind him with his foot, “What are you—“

“I told you, we have work to do,” he declared, his tone exactly as unwavering, “Now,“ he started, and Haru’s insides jumped at his gaze going low and raking over him again, ”Let’s see if you even did this much…”

In a split-second, Rin’s hand shot out and wrapped around his tie, tugging it firmly so Haru was stumbling towards him. The swift motion made Haru’s eyes go wide, nearly winded as Rin’s broad frame stopped him from falling. His face was suddenly buried in the dip of Haru’s neck, and his eyes went frantic as his temperature bolted to the ceiling.

“R-Rin…!” his voice rose rapidly, a blush crashing onto his face as Rin inhaled at his collarbone, his long and deep breath making Haru’s skin burst into a shudder.

“Hmph,” his grunt sent a ripple of goosebumps from Haru’s chest to his shoulders, and he gulped as he felt Rin’s lips stretch into a languid smirk, “Didn’t even use aftershave.”

“I was just…” he grit his teeth, frustrated at how husky he sounded so quickly. His hands went up to push away Rin’s shoulders, who was still clutching his tie close. “Trying it o- _on—!_ “

His head flinched back as Rin’s tongue laved across the slant of his collarbone, grazing just a hint of the points of his teeth along. Haru’s jaw fell imperceptibly slack, his breath coming in small pants at Rin’s snaking tongue hot at his throat as his hair impossibly soft at his chin. His eyes flew open as Rin’s hands moved up, one hand unbuttoning the collar of his dress shirt and his other splaying the blazer open.

“O- _Oi_ , quit it, Rin…!” he scolded, his protest going weak at a flick of Rin’s tongue. “You’re going to ruin it—”

“Like hell I would,” he scoffed, not stopping any of his ministrations for a moment as he popped open each button one by one, revelling in Haru’s breath getting flustered against his hair and his grip going shaky at his shoulders. “Would’ve gotten a lighter blue for your undershirt…” he hummed thoughtfully, his eyes sliding shut as he started to mouth along the hard line between Haru’s pecs, occasionally nipping to draw a sweet choke from his lips. “…As for the _tie_ …"

Haru caught his breath for an instant as he pulled back, his eyes half-lidded and his head dizzy as Rin scanned over his collar again. Suddenly his fingers were flying at the knot of his tie, and in mere seconds it was limply hanging around his neck. He grabbed each end, making Haru pull his head up, eyes wondering and cheeks flushed as he met Rin’s dark stare.

"Ri- _nnh!_ ”

Haru’s hand flew up to Rin’s wrist as he wrenched him by the tie, and their faces collided in a rough mash of their lips, Rin’s open and prying as Haru was left gasping. He keened at Rin’s tongue thrusting into his mouth, invasive and exploratory as Haru’s face was combusting at the wet sounds of their making out engraving into his swirling mind.

“ _Nn…mm…_ ”

Haru felt his throat closing up, trying to contain his own noises that Rin was drawing out effortlessly with his skilled, wet lips. The tie still pressed around the back of his neck as their mouths peeled apart with a pop, and Haru’s eyes flitted open in a trance to find Rin’s face inches away, coloured with a blush and tilted with a slow grin.

“The tie’s alright.”

Haru frowned in a low grunt, clutching Rin’s head and pulled him so their mouths connected in another hot groan, his fingers digging into his hair as he angled his head. Rin forgot his grip on the tie, his hands finding Haru’s back and the pads of his shoulders as he held fast, matching Haru’s needy, rousing pace as they shivered at their tongues sliding over one another. And he was almost content with how bothersome and horny Rin was until he pressed at Haru’s chest again, this time against his bare chest from his open shirt as he fell back onto the mattress, propping himself up with his elbows. His head fell back, his vision hazy as he watched Rin crawl up to him, pinning his knee outside of Haru’s thigh.

Rin’s throat suddenly went dry as he licked his lips, taking in the sight of Haru’s body again. His eyes were black against blue, scrunched up and glittering as his cheeks were stained a fresh pink, the same colour as his lips that were parted and swollen from their kissing. His blazer was shrugged open, threatening to fall off his shoulders as his dress shirt was unkempt and unbuttoned so wide that it was indecent, baring the top of his heaving chest and outlining the curve and tension of every muscle under his stare.

“… _Rin_ …”

The hairs on Rin’s skin bristled at his name leaving Haru in a shaky whisper, and he set to work again. He head dove to the junction of Haru’s neck, burying in the crook and mouthing the smooth skin as he undid the blazer, sliding it off while Haru’s guttural moans choked at his ear.

“R- _Rin_ , don’t make it—“

“Won’t ruin your suit,” he muttered shortly, letting the words rumble to the base of Haru’s spine from his neck as he sucked at his pulse, feeling it beat as Haru jolted at his touch. “Hell if I’d ever ruin a piece of art.”

“I didn’t know…” he panted, tilting his chin up so Rin could taste more, his body blanketing Haru’s own on the bed. “You had a thing…for suits…”

“Well now you do,” Rin said simply, cocking Haru’s chin up with his fingers and giving him a long, deep kiss, pulling away just as Haru’s hand reached for his hair. “Now lie down, I gotta check your belt’s decent.”

Rin didn’t have time to appreciate the look of confusion, understanding, and shock bloom on his face as he pushed at Haru’s knee, going down on his own as his face became level with his belt. His fingers were nimble, setting to work at the buckle as he felt Haru sit up, grasping his shoulder with a tentative sort of desperation.

“Wait, Rin,” Haru nearly stuttered as he undid the buckle in record speed, the jangle of metal only lasting seconds before he was leisurely zipping down his fly, “Don’t—“

“Thank god it’s real leather,” Rin furrowed his brows, his fingers curling over the edge of his trousers and pushing them down, nosing the grey fabric of Haru’s boxer-briefs. “Otherwise I’d hafta shoot you…”

His tease was soft, wreathing from his lips as he pressed them against Haru’s crotch, humming into it as he felt Haru flinch. Rin relished in the hardness twitching behind the tight fabric as he opened his mouth, a web of saliva forming as he eased his tongue out, pressing and mouthing Haru’s growing erection through his underwear as he held open Haru’s thighs so he didn’t push them together. His eyes were shut to savour the musty scent, though he couldn’t help another grin sliding over Haru’s dick as he heard a closed moan shudder through his body.

“Hn— _nn_ …! Rin…” Haru’s breath was like a hot mist, wrestling out of his throat as he put his hand on Rin’s hair, torn between pulling him away and pushing him deeper. “S-Stop… _dirty_ …”

“Oh, shut up and lemme blow you.” Rin scoffed, pulling a small yelp out a Haru as he pushed his legs even wider, knocking him back on his elbows again.

Rin gave a long, low lick along the length, leaving a dark grey trail soaking in the underwear and leaving Haru’s legs shaking. He cupped his mouth over the bulge, making a soft groan as he tasted some salty precum leaking through, his tongue wrapping around it greedily. All the while he was stroking the silk texture of his suit trousers, caressing and squeezing the meat of his thighs that made Haru’s breath hitch. He could only watch Rin’s head undulate between his legs through shocks of heat, squeezing his eyes and parting his mouth in piercing gasps as Rin bit the hem of his underwear. He pulled it down with his teeth as his cock sprung up, the head swollen and pink while glistening with precum. Haru gulped at Rin’s expression, how he eyed it almost ferally, as he dragged his tongue along the top row of his teeth with a slowness that made Haru’s pulse spike into his throat.

“Don’t need to worry about this…” Rin mused, utterly toying with Haru’s patience at that moment as he cocked his head back, tucking his hair behind his ear as his mouth wrapped around the ridge of the head. Haru nearly chewed his own lip off as Rin’s head sunk onto his cock languidly, feeling his girth fill his mouth as Haru’s nerves were assaulted in a wave of breathtaking, scorching sensation. He bucked his hips against his own volition, knocking the back of Rin’s hot, wet throat in a small choke that startled him.

“Sorry…!” Haru apologised quickly, sitting up to see Rin, who had pulled away from his cock. His eyes searched over his face in some worry, and his lewd expression with a strand of saliva between his tongue and the tip of his cock brought a fierce blush to Haru’s cheeks. He typically had more self-control than that, but the way Rin was acting stripped away his restraint as he touched his hair almost timidly. “Are you okay?”

“M’okay,” Rin grunted, his voice muffled as he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. “ _Man_ , you start doing the _hottest_ thing with fucking my mouth, and you gotta check up on me like that…” he laughed, his language making Haru’s face turn a deep pink.

“I thought you were hurt…” he muttered, his pout faltering at another sensual chuckle.

“I’m alright, Haru,” Rin reassured with a lopsided, but genuine grin, the dark red of his eyes making liquid heat pool at the pit of Haru’s stomach, “Now, let’s try that again.” he said, his tone affirming as he clasped the base of his cock, pumping it briskly to get it hard again as Haru’s head knocked back with a pant at the sudden friction.

“ _Ah—!_ Nnh…!”

“I wanna see if I can deep-throat you this time…” he murmured with a snicker, holding his hair back as he buried Haru’s cock into his mouth with a plunge, opening his throat up with a low moan as Haru jaw fell slack with a yell.

“ _Hahh…!_ ”

Haru screwed up his eyes at the crashing sensation of his dick pulsing at his lips, the coarse sounds of Rin wetly bobbing his mouth over his girth singing into his mind, sinking his body into an unbearable heat with each fluid motion of his head. Both his palms became flat against the inside of his thighs, pressing as Haru curled up on reflex, his fingers looping through Rin’s hair to find release and to push it out of his face.

“I… _Rin_ , you—“ he stammered, but his words gave out as Rin deepthroated him once, his tongue winding around his cock and the head flitting just shy of the base of his throat. “ _Hn—!_ ”

Haru’s hand pulled his head close out of instinct, and Rin’s hot groan at his cock pushing into his mouth shot through his entire system in a tearing blaze. His blazer fell completely off his shoulders, pooling at his wrist on the mattress as Rin kept blowing him. The heat of his suit was becoming palpable as Haru’s throat was convulsing between steaming, stilted breath and constricting with a moan, his neck going slack as Rin purred at his cock. At one moment, he pulled out to the tip, lapping at the head and tracing around the ridge to make Haru grind his teeth in effort not to just hump his mouth. Then at the next, he was nosing the skin above the base of Haru’s dick, sneaking a hand down to massage his balls underneath and revelled in how Haru entire body shivered at his possessive touch.

“Rin…” Haru started again, his voice the only whisper of sound in the room besides the sloppy noises of Rin’s mouth and the mattress shifting under his weight. “…I…I’m _going to—_ ”

“Not happening,” Rin interjected, slipping his mouth off his cock with a sound like he drank a fresh cup of water, breathing hard as he propped himself up from Haru’s crotch. “You think I’d…let you come…just from that?” he asked, his tone incredulous as his chest heaved, the shoulder of his tank top slipping off as he pushed back his hair, “You’re stayin’ right here.”

Haru blinked, vacantly watching Rin swiftly pull off his suit trousers to carefully fold them up and place them at the side. His brain finally kicked into gear when he opened the bedroom drawer, and he only reacted when he pulled out the lube bottle.

“Wait a second,” Haru began to frown, pushing himself up as Rin turned to him, already dolloping lube onto his fingers. He paused an instant at Rin pulling down his own pants, swallowing at seeing his cock already erect and waiting, finding his voice again when Rin slathered the lube onto it. “ _Oi_ , I’m not going to be bottom— _mf!_ “

Haru’s eyes went wide as Rin nearly leapt onto the bed, his hand clutching the back of Haru’s head and pulling him in another open-mouthed kiss. Haru groaned in crumbling protest, trying to push him off as Rin’s other hand slid off his blazer and put it aside.

“Sorry,” Rin murmured against his lips, feeling Haru’s lips part hotly as he tugged down his underwear, easing it down, around his ankles, and tossing them to the ground. “Not this time.”

“Mmh… _Rin_ …” Haru moaned his name, his breath choppy and his need to compete forgotten as their lips separated. He panted brokenly while Rin tipped back a moment to strip off his tank top, his hand collapsed on his own chest drumming with his racing heart as Rin planted his knees on the mattress, just beside his thighs. Rin gripped under his knees, pushing them towards Haru’s chest at a speed that made his face hot all over again. “R- _Rin_ , what are you— _ahn!_ ”

He eased his cock into Haru’s throbbing heat without warning, slick with lube as his hole swallowed him in, and Rin pressed into him deeper. He slid into him while biting his lip, scrunching his brow in focus as Haru’s head rolled back with a gasp, everything twitching from his toes to his chest as Rin filled him to the hilt of his tight, squeezing ass.

“ _Shit…!_ ”

Rin growled through his teeth, his head lolling to the side at Haru clenching around his dick as his trousers threatened to slip off his own ass. He opened his eyes a fraction to look at Haru again, and his mind nearly blew a fuse. His skin was startlingly bright against his black hair spread below his head, glowing with a light sheen of sweat as the back of his hand covered his brow. Haru’s eyes shut tight from the high, his jaw slack and cheeks coloured while his dress shirt and necktie splayed beneath him. His chest rose and fell with burning pants that engraved into his mind, and the mewl that fluttered from his throat would stay in Rin’s fantasies forever.

“Rin… _hurry_ …”

Rin’s mouth fell open at Haru’s quiet, lustful plea from behind his hand, and he grit his teeth again. He pulled his hips back, his cock slipping out almost completely before thrusting back in again with a force that made the mattress shudder.

“Hah!… _nnh!_ ”

Haru threw his head back, his cries reduced to whimpers by his hand as Rin pumped into him, slapping against his rear with an uneven breath as a scorching fire raced through their bodies, through every nerve and every pant as Rin kept plunging into his ass. Haru could flush alone at the wet noises of their lovemaking, let alone the coursing sensation that possessed every fibre in his body to cry out as he turned his head steadfastly to the side and lose himself in the heat. But Rin had other plans as he let go of his knees, crawling forward to pin his hands by Haru’s head. He only turned when Rin shoved his hand away from his mouth, instead weaving their trembling fingers together as their bodies rocked the bed, and Haru desperately tried to focus on what Rin was saying instead of how full and good he felt with each hard thrust.

“ _Don’t_ …cover…” Rin’s words scraped through his teeth, clasping Haru’s hand firmly as he moved to his neck, whispering there as his hips kept driving in and out unthinkingly. “Wanna… _hear_ …”

His lush words made Haru’s eyes go wide, and he was about to find some response before Rin slammed his hips in straight after, making Haru see purple as he clenched his eyes shut, his mouth wrenching open in an low, thick moan.

“ _Hahn_ —mn— _ahn…!_ ”

His arm found Rin’s back, clutching and clawing at his skin slippery with sweat as Haru’s hand wound tight around his while Rin pounded into him. His heart lurched out of his chest as he wrapped his legs around Rin’s rear, his shins pressing against the slipping hem of his trousers as Rin suckled at his neck, pulling a little noise out of him with every firm thrust. Haru’s body jerked up, short-circuiting when Rin pressed his chest flush against his, so that Rin’s abs were sliding hard and fast against his weeping cock.

“A- _Ah_ … _nnh_ …” Haru started, his volume trembling as Rin left his neck after a slow lick along his hammering pulse, “Rin… _coming_ …” he managed through a wheeze, barely registering a gruff nod from Rin. “Hn— _nnn!_ _Rin!_ ”

Rin had pushed up his thigh with his free hand, tucking it at Haru’s chest so his legs were opened obscenely wide. Haru was caught between being utterly mortified and keening at the new angle rubbing against that spot that made his whole frame quake with flaming, overwhelming pleasure. Rin pumped into him without abandon, his own sounds becoming a louder, incoherent mess as he still grasped Haru’s hand.

“Ngh…hahh… _Haru_ …!”

The floodgates straining at Haru’s gut burst open at the sound of his name, and he came onto Rin’s stomach in a quiet moan, shivering and panting his name as Haru’s whole body palpitated with the swells of his orgasm. Rin came moments after, his head lolling in a long groan after a solid thrust, his cum spurting at his ass while Haru’s went sticky and warm on his stomach.

After a few hard breaths, Rin promptly collapsed onto Haru, their chests slippery and heaving against each other as they laid on the bed, trying to come down from the addictive high of quick, hot sex. Rin’s head rolled onto the mattress just above Haru’s shoulder, nosing the silk end of his tie as Haru tried to breathe through Rin’s weight smothering his body.

“Rin…heavy…” Haru said through stirring puffs, blinking when Rin grunted at his ear.

“M’sorry,” he murmured groggily, pulling out of Haru as he pushed himself up, turning and landing on his back beside Haru with a sigh.

At the bounce of the mattress, Haru’s body shivered at the loss of warmth. Soon, he became acutely aware of how sticky his body felt and how every joint of his bones seemed to recover from a numb, jelly-like state. Also, Haru realised with a small ripple of embarrassment, how a soreness started to sink in at his pulsing rear. He somehow managed to support himself on his elbow, but even then his arm was shaky as he glanced down at himself, frowning at the new creases in his dress shirt and drops of cum splattered on the broad gap between.

“Rin, you crumpled it.” he muttered with a pout, hoping to instil some guilt into him after topping him so thoroughly. He was only answered with a muzzy sound of acknowledgement, looking over to see Rin pivoting his head around to look at him, his hair clinging to his forehead as he smiled lazily.

“I’ll iron it, if ya want.” he offered, and Haru’s frown went deeper at the way Rin’s eyes shone and his boyish tone still made his heart twist a little.

“I’ll do it.” Haru assured. He kept pulling a face as Rin lightly chuckled, even when he slung an arm over Haru’s chest and nuzzled the hair by his ear.

“Are you mad at me, Haru~?” he teased, and Haru pouted further at his playful tone while the room seemed to cool down.

“I just wanted to show you my suit…” he mumbled, knitting his brow as he rolled away stubbornly, only for Rin to nudge forward and follow him. He wrapped an arm across Haru’s shoulder, cuddling up to the crook of his neck in a way that made Haru’s petulant expression soften.

“Sorry~” Rin apologised, continuing when Haru was still facing away, “You looked  _really_  sexy in it,” he said honestly, and Haru wondered how he could say something like that with the same childish determination. “And, like I promised, I didn’t ruin it.”

“You could’ve told me you liked suits…” Haru chided, his tone just as juvenile as he tried not to smile at Rin’s fond laugh blossoming at his nape.

“I didn’t know I liked them so much,” Rin admitted softly, his fingers trailing shapeless figures on Haru’s hipbone. “Maybe I just like you wearing ‘em.”

“Mm…” Haru nodded in response, shuffling his position on the mattress while Rin laughed again.

“C’mon, Haru~” Rin singsonged, hugging him closer so his chest pressed against the rumpled back of his dress shirt. “Turn around~”

“No.”

“ _Haruuu_ ~” he whimpered, tilting his head as Haru looked resolutely away, “I’ll kiss you?” he offered, but Haru petulantly shook his head.

“I refuse.”

Rin huffed at Haru’s adamant tone, and he took a deep breath to bring out the big guns.

“I’ll clean you up, cook you mackerel, and kiss you _real_ good.” Rin promised with a squeeze, looking at the back of his hair hopefully.

“…If I turn around?” Haru asked timidly, falling into another pause as Rin nodded, his red locks ruffling against his neck eagerly. His teeth bared in a wide grin as Haru slowly yielded, adjusting his body so he was facing Rin, but his eyes still looked down in a final vestige of resistance. Rin rolled his head back, his eyes lidded in appreciation as he brought a thumb up to trace over Haru’s soft, rosy cheek, nearly snorting when Haru scrunched his eyes at his touch like a tiny kitten.

“Cute _and_ sexy,” he marvelled. He tilted Haru’s chin up as he dipped his head close, meeting his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Their lips softly left each other in a calm, warm breath, leaving their eyes searching in a soft swirl of blue and red. “Donno how you do it, Haru.”

“What am I supposed to say to that…?” Haru asked, lost at Rin’s cherishing tone.

“Guess you just go on bein’ cute and sexy,” Rin answered with a shrug, and his face broke into another wide grin at Haru’s blush. “Now come on,” he motioned Haru up with his head, pushing himself up and reaching for the tissue box. “Gotta get you cleaned up. You smell gross.” he balled up some tissue, sticking his tongue out when Haru rolled his eyes.

“Fine…” He sat up grudgingly, stopping a moment when Rin started to wipe his midriff clean. Haru’s expression softened at his tenderness, and a tingling warmth spread through his skin when Rin leaned over to leave kisses on his cheek, just below his eye. “Oi…”

“What is it?” he mumbled between kisses, peppering them at his jaw and his ear while he finished cleaning his stomach as Haru smiled through a flush.

“Let’s take a shower…” Haru said, leaning over to stroke his shoulders as Rin pushed off his dress shirt and tie. Rin moved to kiss his shoulder, and Haru took a sharp breath at seeing his back. “Rin…”

“Mm?”

“Your back…” Haru murmured, his brows rising in worry as he traced over it. There were lines of scratches over the back of Rin’s shoulders, each streak an angry red next to his pale skin. “Does it hurt?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Rin reassured, his hands linking around Haru’s hips, nestling his face into the curve of his neck. “Proof that I can make you feel good.” he chuckled, pulling back to meet Haru’s annoyed puff with a waggling brow.

“Shut up.” Haru grumbled, flicking Rin’s side as he just nuzzled his face in response.

“Alright” Rin chimed, letting Haru give a satisfied sigh as he left a peck on his cheek. “Let’s take that shower now. Pretty sure your butt’s still dirty.”

“Yeah,” he admitted, before his face set in determination, “I wanna do you in the shower, too.”

“I’m down with that—“

“—Or do you want me to wear the suit when I do you next time?”

Haru pushed Rin at the shoulders to look at him at the question, and Rin stared at his pokerface a few moments, before his cheeks exploded into a full blush at the thought of Haru doing _him_ in a suit.

“C- _Christ_ , Haru!!” he nearly shrieked, his mind racing with the thought of Haru taking initiative _in the suit_ , loosening his collar and zipping down his own fly as he held Rin down and…

“…Is that a yes?” Haru asked, tilting his head curiously. Which earned a pillow in the face from a red-faced Rin.

“G- _Get your ass up and shower already!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOMMEEEE TO MY BOREDOMMMM :DDD
> 
> Yeah, so, I churned this out between my revision for the past few days. Cus, really, imagine the boys in suits. And just aefa;a;f;elk
> 
> I _did_ go over and edit for mistakes, but no guarantees that it's error-free. Honestly, though, this is just a drabble of swimmer gaybies being sexy and happy and dressing sharp :'D


End file.
